Alternate Lives
by vantass69
Summary: It's barely been two years on the meteor and Dave says he has something to show Terezi, but Dave messed up and now Terezi is stuck in an alternate universe where she was a human that lived on Earth. Problem is she's still a troll and has to hide her true identity and blend in until Dave is able to bring her back to her own universe. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit Dave..." Terezi groaned as she woke up. Her head was throbbing. The last thing she could remember was Dave about to show her some cool thing he learned how to do or something. He was about to show her when suddenly everything went black.

Terezi sat up and sniffed to find her bearings and was shocked at what she smelled. Wherever she was it didn't smell like the veil.

"Where the hell am I?" she silently asked herself. The room smelled strongly of her teal ocean blood color and relatively empty other than a desk with a husktop and the human bed she was sitting on. Wait, a bed? Why was she on a bed? Where even was she? Was she in a dream bubble? God she was confused!

In the midst of her confusion there was a knock at the door.

"Terezi hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" called someone from outside the door. School? Terezi had heard Dave mention school before, but that's a human thing! She's never had to go to school! And she certainly doesn't remember this ever happening! Which means this can't be a dream bubble. But if this isn't a dream bubble then where the fuck is she? And just what is going on?

Just then Terezi suddenly understood. This must be whatever Dave learned how to do! But why would he send her to Earth? Speaking of which, wasn't Earth destroyed? That means this is either in the past or an alternate universe. Shit, didn't Dave say that humans don't typically react well to aliens? If that's the case Terezi is screwed.

"Fuck." she said, thinking desperately about what to do. Until Dave brings her back she'd have to not be seen or she'd have to wear a disguise. She knows it'll be hard not to be seen so she has no other choice but to hide in plain sight.

Terezi hurriedly sniffed around for something to wear. Fuck! If this is an alternate universe that means there is an alternate version of her! And she doesn't even know what she looks like! She then smells a picture next to the husktop. It was her! Human her that is. Talk about convenient. Fuck, her hair is a delicious orange instead of the tasty licorice black she has! How the hell is she going to pull that off?! She can get the peachy skin color if she has some makeup but hiding the horns and hair are going to be difficult.

Just then Terezi smelled something familiar. It was her dragon cape! And her cane and glasses too! If miracles were real this certainly would be one. It's as if Terezi has all the luck in the world. But we all know that honor belongs to Vriska, or it did, but that's not something of importance right now.

A few minutes later Terezi had a really shitty layer of makeup on and was wearing the cape and her glasses. She put her hood up, hiding a majority of her face and grabbed her cane before walking out of the room.

Outside of the room wasn't much different. It still smelled like her blood color and didn't have much stuff. There was some noise coming from down the hall. When Terezi walked in she realized it was the human kitchen and there were two other people. They both had the same delicious tangy orange hair the human version of herself had and they were both older and taller than her too. One had glasses like hers, the other had square ones. They both turned to look at her, well one did, the other just looked in her general direction.

"DAMN gurl don't tell me you are legit wearin that to school!" said the one with square glasses. Shit, she's human Latula isn't she? Great. Just what Terezi needs. Her radcestor making her feel lame.

"So what if I am? It isn't against the law." Terezi said.

"Well it should be to wear that shizz outside, as cute as it is." said Latula.

"Fuck you." Terezi muttered. She really wasn't in the mood for this shit.

"Haha, woah! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this mornin! Anyways, get your adorbz lil bag an let's go!" Latula said, swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Uh. Where is that again?" Terezi asked. She didn't exactly know why she would need a bag but hey, can't have Latula getting suspicious.

"Where you always keep it, by the front door. Man you are actin all kinds of weird this morn, you okay?" asked Latula with a quizzical look.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just get this over with already." Terezi answered.

"Okay whatever ya say sis." Latula said as she made her way to the front door. Terezi followed her to the front door. She smelled something wonderful. It was Pyralspite! Then she noticed something different about him. Are those straps and a zipper? Holy shit, Pyralspite was the backpack. It was him. Now he was fun to hug AND he could carry stuff! Terezi gleefully slung it over her shoulder and walked outside.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this! I'm planning on putting the next chapter out tomorrow so keep watch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**== Continue** **story**

Hey! Whatever happened to human Terezi?

**Why do you even want to know? I thought the story about regular Terezi was good enough.**

Human Terezi!

**No.**

Yes!

**No.**

Yes!

**No! Let me write my story!**

Yes!

**Fuck fine! And here I thought I was the author.**

* * *

Human Terezi woke up in a daze. Her head was pounding and for some reason her nice, cozy bed was as hard as the damn floor. Wait... It was the floor! She felt around and it was hard and smooth, marble tiles maybe? Just then she heard voices nearby.

"I knew you were dumb Strider but I didn't think you were this fucking stupid!" shouted someone. Wait, Strider? Dave? Terezi must be at his house. But why was she there? And why is someone shouting at him?

"Karkat I'm sorry! I didn't think this would happen! If I did I would have left it alone!" said the cool kid. Karkat? Well that explains a lot. Karkat and Dave are almost always fighting. But what the hell are they fighting about now? What is Dave talking about?

"Okay, explain how the fuck this happened again. Maybe we can fix this." said Karkat. Whatever happened must have been bad because Dave sounded genuinely worried and Karkat sounded pretty rattled.

"Well, I found this gun looking thing in the ectobiology lab-" ectobiwhat lab? "-and thought, huh I wonder what this thing does. So I looked around until I found a random ass lemon in a chest and I thought it would be a good thing to test the gun out on so I shot this ray at it and the lemon turned red. So then I was like, woah this turns shit red! I bet Terezi would love this. Then I called her up and was about to make this book red when we suddenly hit a bubble and it made me misfire." explained Dave. Now she's really confused! Ectobiology, ray guns, lemons turning red! She has no idea what the fuck those two are talking about.

"Maybe we can reverse it?" Karkat asked hopefully. Reverse what?

"I don't know. Fuck Karkat, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to." said Dave. Wow, whatever he did HAS to be bad! Terezi had never heard Dave talk like that before.

"Fuck... I can't believe this. When you came to me raving on about turning Terezi into a human I thought you were making it up to fuck with me!" Karkat said to Dave. What? But Terezi was a human to begin with! Why are they talking like she wasn't?

"Dude, why would I even joke about something like this?" asked Dave.

"I don't know. You're friends with John right?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well he likes to prank people."

"That's fucking stupid. Just because John is my best bro and he likes to play pranks doesn't mean I like to."

"YOU'RE stupid!"

"Says the guy who likes shitty rom-coms." Dave said. Terezi's getting pretty tired of this bullshit, so she sits up.

"Guys-" she starts.

"Fuck you! They're good!" Karkat interrupted.

"Guys-" she starts again.

"Dude if they're good then miracles are real. And we both know that ain't true." this time Dave interrupts her.

"Guys!" Terezi shouts, now more than a little agitated.

"That's bullshit! You haven't even watched most of them!" shouted Karkat.

"Guys!" she practically screams.

"Not now Terezi I have to tell Karkat how shitty his movies a- Oh shit Terezi you're awake." said Dave, ending the argument as quickly as it started.

"Nice of you to notice." she said, with enough sass to beat Vriska in a sass off.

"Holy fuck Terezi! Are you alright? Well, besides your sudden humaness." asked Karkat.

"Humaness isn't a word idiot." said Dave. Terezi just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I do have a headache, but why are you talking like its weird to be human?" Terezi asked.

"What the grubfondling fuck is that supposed to mean?" asked Karkat in response.

"How much clearer can I possibly get? It's a pretty simple question Karkles! You're talking like I'm not supposed to be human and it's more than a little weird!" said Terezi.

"Terezi are you saying that yall have always been human and never anything not?" Dave asked.

"Duuuh! What else could I even have been?" she asked. There is a moment of silence in the room before Dave speaks up again.

"Terezi, where are you from? Tell me your life story." he asked in a tone so serious it nearly chilled Terezi to the bone.

"Dave you know this! I live in Mspa City, the same city you and Karkat live in, with my older sister Latula and my mother Redglare, or Radglare as Latula calls her." Terezi explained.

"Shit! Karkat this isn't our Terezi. This is some alternate universe one. Which means our Terezi is in some alternate universe Earth. And knowing Earth and my species it could end up really badly." said Dave.

"What?! How do we get her back?!" Karkat panicked.

"I don't know! My thing is time not space!"

"Okay, I'm confused. It would be nice if you guys could explain what's going on." said Terezi, interrupting their totally not important conversation.

* * *

**There's chapter two! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll put up chapter three as soon as possible. It might not be tomorrow because school is a time consuming son of a bitch. Anyways guys, thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**There's your human Terezi. You satisfied? **

Yeah.

**Good because I want to get back to writing about Terezi's first day of school.**

* * *

When Terezi stepped outside her nostrils were blasted with enough sour apple and lemon lime to nearly knock her off her feet. Latula noticed this and turned to her.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. It just smells really strongly out here is all." said Terezi.

"Haha! It's times like this that make me glad I can't smell shit." laughed Latula.

"Oh. Sorry." Terezi said apologetically. To be honest she doesn't know shit about her dancestor other than she is the raddest gurl to ever live, and that's still the case even though she's dead.

"It's cool lil sis! We all forget stuff!" she said. God she's cool. They headed over to a four-wheeled land vehicle that was parked on a cement area of the lawnring. It smelled of decadent candy cherry red and the same salty ocean teal inside the human hive. Latula opened one of the doors.

"Here ya go sista!" said Latula ecstatically.

"Thanks." Terezi replied before climbing in, careful not to hit her head.

"No probz." said Latula as she climbed in as well. The four-wheeled land vehicle started and the two drove off. They stopped a few minutes later and Terezi started to get out of the car. Latula stopped her.

"Where are you goin?" she asked, amusement in her voice.

"Uh, school?" Terezi answered.

"Well you aint gonna find it out there!" laughed Latula. She's obviously getting a kick out of your fuck ups.

"Then where the hell are we?" asked Terezi.

"Where we always go in the morning, to pick up the boys." she explained. Wait, which boys? Terezi knew a lot of males. It would've been nice if Latula had been a little more informative.

Just then a familiar scent hit Terezi's nose. It smelled like apple berry blast, but... three fold? The smell got stronger as the back doors of the land vehicle opened and three people got in. She know the scent anywhere. It was Sollux! But... Three of him? Wait, no, one was different, smelling more of apple berry and black licorice, but the other two were practically the same!

"HIY TULIP!" the one that smelled different than the others blurted. He must be Sollux's human dancestor. What was his name again? Miduba? No that's not it. Mituba? Not that either, but closer. Oh! Mituna! That's it! Now that Terezi remembers his name the story can continue.

"Hey babe!" Latula exclaimed.

"Oh my god Tz. Are you theriouthly wearing that?" Sollux asked. Terezi's about to answer but she's interrupted.

"Don't be a prick Thol. The can wear what the wanth." said the other Sollux. Good god this is getting confusing. Though, at least she has something to call the one with red shades.

"Fuck off Lucth. You can't tell me what to do." said Sol. Okay so the one with the blue shades and the cooler demeanor is Lux. It doesn't surprise Terezi that human Sollux is two different but identical people. She feels like it shouldn't have taken her so long to figure this out. The two kept bickering until they arrived at the school where Lux finally ended it. Terezi just kept to herself, not wanting to slip up and be discovered.

Latula stopped the vehicle and everyone got out. Terezi sniffed. This place didn't smell as bad as Dave had described it! Well, that could just be the smell of Earth's cotton candy sky. The school itself smelled like rust. She really hopes it smells better on the inside.

Suddenly she smelled someone approaching. She knew that cool scent anywhere. There was no mistaking it.

Dave!

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for such a bad chapter. School and writers block is a deadly combination and a major pain in the ass. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter so I'll upload that as soon as I can.**


End file.
